Surprise Visit
by TornadoMoose
Summary: Kensi and Deeks come home after the end of a case and only have a couple of hours before Kensi's friends arrive. They decide to make up for a missed opportunity stolen from them that morning. (8x19)


**A/N: Ok, so to watch this show, you have to be willing to suspend some disbelief. And the writers do a commendably good job of researching to at least make cases/scenarios possible (if often far fetched). However, I simply cannot accept the idea that Kensi wanted to wait for soooo long even after she'd recovered physically before reestablishing a physical relationship with Deeks. This is just my opinion, but it's based on experience.**

 **Believe me, I've been there. I've been severely injured, hospital bound, operated on, then stuck in a brace and subjected to months of (painful) physical therapy to learn to walk again. And let me tell you, the moment I was physically able, I jumped my boyfriend (which is to say, I laid there carefully and coaxed him into doing so gently). It was the first thing I was able to do that made my life feel even close to normal again.**

 **So I've chosen to take a different interpretation of what Kensi was 'ready' to do again that morning at the beginning of 8x19 ("767").**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I own nothing. Literally nothing. Just some student debt.**

 **Note the "M" rating.**

* * *

"Gah! We have so much to do before they get here!" Kensi exclaimed, kicking her boots off and tossing her bag haphazardly on the couch as she and Deeks walked into their house. Deeks nudged her boots against the wall with his shoes and grabbed her bag, setting it gently on the desk in their home office with his own shoulder bag.

Deeks didn't immediately respond, as he decided against pointing out to her that she was already making more of a mess to clean up. Instead he busied himself with emptying his pockets of his work related supplies and securing his weapon.

Kensi was already digging through the fridge for a post-work snack before she continued, "At least, I think we have a lot to do… When are they coming again?"

"Well, I have to make sure at least _some_ part of their surprise visit is actually, you know, surprising," he responded as he joined her in the kitchen, reaching around her to grab a beer out of the still open fridge. As he did so, his arm brushed ever so gently against the side of her torso, and his chest pressed briefly into her back.

Kensi suppressed a shiver as she was reminded of their morning celebratory activities that had been so rudely interrupted by a call from work. Again.

She turned to see Deeks leaning against the counter, smirking slightly. He knew damn well what he had just done. And she knew just how to get more information out of him.

"It's a shame my friends are coming so soon," she stated nonchalantly. Then switching to a more sultry tone, "or we would be able to pick up where we left off this morning."

His eyes narrowed suspiciously. "We took the same counter-interrogation seminar, Kens," he paused to casually sip his beer. "You're not getting any more out of me."

"We'll see about that," she challenged, slipping instantly into Special Agent Kensi mode. Deeks smiled more broadly because 'focused investigative Kensi' was an especially sexy look on her.

"Hmmmm," she crossed her arms and considered him. "You're a bit of a nurse shark when it comes to after work beers, so I doubt you'd have opened one if they were due within the hour. And you couldn't have known we'd be done with work on time. Or even at all. So my guess is they're coming in later tonight, or perhaps not even until tomorrow." Deeks only continued to smile amusedly as she continued, "And even though we have enough couches and beds for Kat, Mandy, Mindy, Tiffany and Tiffany to crash with us, they're probably staying in a hotel. Just in case."

"That and we're in our 30's," Deeks interjected. "Our friends don't need to be couch surfing like we were fresh out of college anymore. So I'll give you that last one for free."

"I'm thinking they might be here soon though," she said, even as she opened her own beer. "Because what I can't work out is this: if we really do have several hours before they're due to arrive, why wouldn't you admit it and suggest we do something… specific to pass the time?"

Deeks was trying and failing miserably at keeping his grin from growing even larger. "Something specific?" he asked coyly.

Kensi wasn't sure how much longer she wanted to keep playing this game. She was feeling good and didn't want to wait any longer. So she moved past him slowly towards the hallway, holding his gaze the whole time.

Deeks abandoned his barely sipped beer on the counter with hers and made to follow her up the stairs. For his part, he couldn't exactly say why _he_ was still toying with her. God knows he's as wound up as she seemed to be. But he never could resist the chance to tease her.

"Oooh! So we're going to clean the bedroom?" he called after her.

As soon as he was fully in their room, she turned and grabbed him by the front of his shirt, pulling his lips to hers hungrily.

"Hmmmh—" he struggled to break from her unbridled attack on his face, "Aren't you concerned— that they'll be here— any moment?"

"I'm really not," she panted between kisses.

She pushed him somewhat forcefully back on to the bed and climbed on top of him, straddling his waist. She shifted enough to pull his shirt over his head and replaced her hands where fabric had been on his broad chest.

"There," she said, smiling warmly at him. "Right where we left off."

Deeks ran his hands gently up and down her back, returning her loving gaze and smile.

"Just to clarify," he asked softly, "You climbing on top of me like this and getting a little… bossy. Does this mean you're ready to get back at it the way we did before? You know… a little—"

"Harder?" she offered up the word at his pause. "Rougher? More physical?"

"All those words are great descriptors," he said in spirited agreement.

She smiled devilishly. "You and I both know that the sex between us these past couple months has been good—"

"And good for _us_ ," he added.

"And good for us," she agreed. "But it's been so soft. So gentle."

"You were healing!" he replied a little defensively.

"Not that there's anything wrong with that. Nothing wrong. At. All." she clarified. "But I'm ready. I'm feeling good. I'm ready to go wild again. To take control again."

"Yes. God, yes!"

She leaned into kiss him but stopped short.

"Oh and one more thing," she added. "It's at 8 tonight, right?"

"What?" Deeks asked, genuinely confused and now more than a little flustered.

She smiled at how easy it was to get him worked up before specifying, "My friends. They're arriving at 8?"

Deeks cocked his head in surprise. "Well that was oddly specific. What makes you say that?"

"Admit it, Deeks."

"Never!"

"Well then, you were right. I'm not sure we have time for this," she sighed as she leaned back.

"No! Fine! You're right!" he exclaimed, having known from the start that he would eventually be defeated. He took hold of her hands and pulled her back, "But how did you know the time even?"

She chuckled and nodded at the phone he had tossed on the bedside table, "a reminder notification just popped up on your phone, detective."

"Whoops," he smiled sheepishly for a moment before her mouth devoured the grin right off his face.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his chest as she ran her fingers through his hair. They were both still wearing jeans but he could feel his pants tighten as she ground down on him, gripping his hips between her legs. He wanted desperately to flip her over, strip the last of their clothes and pound her into the bed as hard as he could. Perhaps later she would let him, or rather, demand it from him. But for now, he was ecstatic that she was on top and in control.

His hands made their way between them to work at the button of her jeans but he got distracted by the smooth skin of her belly and instead changed course to help rid her of her shirt. Without that layer, he quickly moved to her back to unclasp her bra but for the first time ever, he couldn't get it undone. He moaned in frustration as she sat up.

Laughing at him, she explained, "It's a front clasp, genius!" as she unfastened her bra, letting her breasts fall free just inches from his appreciative gaze. "You're not the only one who can try to pull off surprises."

She had barely rid herself of her bra straps before he pulled her chest to his mouth, licking and sucking at the pink buds. There was nothing seductive or sweet about the way he devoured her body. No preamble or gentle caresses to build her up, and she loved every second of it.

His hands had finally made their way into the front of her unbuttoned pants and like a heat seeking missile, went directly for her already sopping wet pussy.

She whimpered as two of his fingers pushed on her bundle of nerves and down towards her entrance.

He kissed her cheek, then pulled on her ear lobe with his lips before whispering harshly, "You just tell me if I'm doing too much too soon."

She replied by taking his lower lip between her teeth then adding, "Doubtful."

To prove her point, she bucked her hips against his fingers, already feeling a tension building up within her core.

Deeks finally lost his self control and flipped her onto her back, then wasted no time in ridding her of her jeans and underwear. Kensi allowed it, and tried to free him of his own pants, but he quickly slid down the bed and dove in face first with enthusiasm.

"What are you doing?" she asked breathlessly, genuinely confused that he wasn't headed straight for the main event; they were both more than ready.

"What does it look like?" he asked incredulously before parting her with his thumbs and dropping a single wet kiss to her center, smiling as she moaned and writhed into his touch. He then added, "I'm going to eat your pussy like it's my last fucking meal!"

She was already so close to climax that it only took him a couple minutes of running his hot tongue between her folds and sucking at her clit, grazing her with his teeth ever so slightly. This was exactly what she wanted right now, and had wanted for months, but she was anxious for more.

His fingers returned to the mix. He pumped them in and out of her a few times and when he curled them inside of her, she let out a cry with reckless abandon and tightened her hips around his head like a vice as her orgasm swept over her entire body.

Somehow Deeks had ditched his pants and boxers after she released him and was climbing up the bed and hovering over her. She was so distracted from her waves of pleasure that she almost didn't notice. But just before he could settle between her legs, she regained her wits and pushed him off of her.

"Nuh-uh," she said, shaking her head and rolling him onto his back. "Have you already forgotten what we're doing?"

She was straddling his thighs, his throbbing erection pushing impatiently against her stomach. She gripped his length none too lightly, eliciting a growl between gritted teeth from him. She leaned forward to capture his lips with hers again, tasting herself on his tongue. His growl turned into a moan as she pressed her breasts into his chest and all he could do to steady himself was squeeze her ass with his hands.

Meeting his dark gaze when he opened his eyes, she asked him again, "Come on Deeks, how long has it been since I've ridden you? Or since we've really fucked?"

Painfully aware that the blood in his brain had definitely rushed elsewhere in his body, Deeks took longer than was necessary to process her question.

"It's been for-fucking-ever," he finally responded none too eloquently as he seized another breath stealing kiss from her.

"Six months, Deeks," she corrected him as she shifted the head of his cock to her entrance. "Damn near seven."

"But who's counting —Oh! Fuck!" His witty retort cut short by the delicious sensation of being enveloped by her completely. She was slick and wet, and wasted no time before she began rocking her hips back and forth over him, picking up speed quickly.

His hands moved from her butt to her hips, guiding her and helping her keep the pace. She pressed her hands into his chest, digging her fingers into his flesh and soon he found himself unable to keep from thrusting up in time with each rock of her hips.

"Yes! Just like that!" she cried out encouragement to him, leaning back so her breasts were bouncing in front of his face. It felt like they had just begun and he was already starting to lose control. Fortunately for him, so was she.

Deeks could already feel her muscles begin to clench around him, and her harsh breathing was becoming more erratic. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her chest down into his face and she shifted her weight onto her knees, allowing him to thrust up with speed.

The sounds of both of them moaning filled the room along with the beat of flesh again flesh. Kensi was clinging to him so tightly that Deeks would have worried he might suffocate in her smothering breasts, if he had any mental power to spare for such thoughts.

"Deeks!" She cried out, stuck agonizingly on the edge of climax. "Please!"

For his part, Deeks was already going about as fast as he thought he could. But at her desperate tone, he found it in him to push just a little harder. Completely lost in the sensation of her walls convulsing tightly around his dick, he was pulled over the edge with her and came with a muffled cry of her name into the soft mounds on her chest.

Though entirely spent, Deeks could not stop rocking his hips slowly as he came down with Kensi collapsed completely on top of him. Finally they both stilled, their rapid heart beats and shaky breaths the only movement in their otherwise peaceful bedroom.

Kensi smiled. At least, she tried to, as even moving the muscles in her face took effort she didn't have at the moment. Deeks had softened within her and she whined a little when he pulled out and shifted from beneath her so his lips could meet hers in the first gentle kiss they had shared all evening.

"How does it feel?" He asked quietly.

"Amazing. Sensational. Marvelous. Are those the words you need to hear to stroke your ego?"

"Not the sex," he corrected. "I mean, how does it feel to be back to normal?"

"I think I already was for a little bit before this. But still. Same answers."

He smiled contentedly as they held each other. Neither one aware of how much time had passed while they embraced.

…Until they heard a knock on the front door and the unmistakable sound of several excited giggles from outside.

"Oh fuck! Are they here already!?" she hissed, suddenly finding new energy as she scrambled to untangle herself from Deeks and practically leapt out of the bed to get dressed.

Deeks offered a weak chuckle, ducking to avoid the pillow she just hurled at him before responding, "Surprise!"

* * *

 **A/N: This is my first post, but not the first piece I've written. Perhaps I'll finish refining the others and upload them as well. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
